Things My Little Brother Asks
by Ninjaaah
Summary: /TRADUCTION\ Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre. Crack!fic, chapitres très courts et un Gaara vraiment ignorant. Se passe avant Shippuden (Dana-Eliza)
1. Kankuro masturbates

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 1 - Kankuro masturbates

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 **Note :** Encore une traduction sur un fandom où je suis rarement ! Ça faisait pas mal de temps que je voulais traduire cette fanfiction étant donné qu'elle m'amusait énormément donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu et surtout que ma traduction sera assez bonne pour vous faire rire ! Et un grand merci à l'auteur qui a accepté de me laisser traduire son histoire, **I love you so much Dana-Eliza** \o/

Bonne lecture ~ !

* * *

"Temari ?"

"Oui, Gaara."

"Tu sais quand Kankuro ferme la porte de sa chambre et nous dit de ne pas rentrer pendant à peu près une heure ?"

"Oui..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans sa chambre ?"

"Euuh, il, euuh, il travaille sur ses marionnettes. Tu aimes aussi être seul, pas vrai ? Quand tu t'entraînes avec ton sable et tout ?"

"Oui, mais je ne fais pas ça dans ma chambre et je pensais que Kankuro avait une pièce spéciale pour travailler sur ses marionnettes. Alors ça semble illogique qu'il travaille sur ses marionnettes dans sa chambre."

"Mer- Je veux dire, non c'est plus du travail personnel sur ses marionnettes. Alors ce sont des marionnettes spéciales qu'il prend dans sa chambre. C'est comme un moment privé que Kankuro chérit très précieusement."

"Ooh, maintenant je comprends pourquoi il avait ses marionnettes dans une position si étrange quand je suis rentré pendant l'heure interdite. Merci, Temari !"

"Quoi ? Attend, Gaara. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ses marionnettes dans une position étrange ?"

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	2. Temari uses tampons

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 2 - Temari uses tampons

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 **Note :** Et déjà le second chapitre o/ Vu que ce ne sont que des chapitres courts j'aimerai tenir le même rythme d'un chapitre par jour ou tous les deux jours, pour pas que ça ne me prenne trop de temps pendant la rentrée c: En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va aussi vous plaire !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews !

* * *

"Kankuro ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gaara ?"

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? Temari semble les utiliser tous les mois mais elle ne me dit jamais pourquoi ou ce qu'ils font."

"Qu'est-ce que tu... euuh. Gaara, ce sont des choses de fille, alors ce n'est pas nécessaire pour nous de savoir ce qu'ils font ou ce pourquoi ils sont faits ou où ils sont supposés aller."

"Alors ils vont quelque part ? Où vont-ils ? Et si tu sais ce qu'ils font, alors je peux le savoir aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, mais, Gaara. Allez. Ce sont des choses pour les filles. C'est gênant. Tu ne peux pas demander à ton frère ce genre de chose."

"Mais Temari ne veut pas me répondre et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est gênant. Ce sont juste des petits bâtonnets blancs et doux. Je ne peux même pas imaginer qu'ils puissent aller quelque part."

"Ce sont des tampons, d'accord ?! Les filles les utilisent quand elles ont leurs règles et elles les mettent... Tu sais."

"Non, je ne sais pas."

"Ne t'apprennent-ils plus rien de nos jours ? Je ne vais pas te parler du miel et des abeilles ! Oublie tout ça !"

"Attends, mais Kankuro. Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi ils servent !"

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	3. Sai likes penis

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 3 - Sai likes penis

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

* * *

"Temari ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gaara ? Dépêche-toi, je suis pressée."

"Est-ce que tu sais à quel point Sai parle toujours du pénis de Naruto ?"

"Euuh, je pense. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce que tu veux dire par là."

"En fait, Naruto s'est plaint une fois que Sai parle toujours de son pénis et comment il est vraiment petit et d'autres choses comme ça, mais je ne vois pas vraiment le problème. C'est si mal qu'un pénis soit petit et quand il l'est, et pourquoi Sai se préoccuperait de savoir si le pénis de Naruto est petit ou non ?"

"Ca fait beaucoup de questions sur les pénis, Gaara. Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à ton frère ? Il connaît certainement beaucoup plus de choses sur les pénis et pourquoi ils sont supposés être gros."

"Mais j'ai demandé à Kankuro et il a dit que je devais venir te voir parce que tu en as vu tellement que tu comprendrais mieux."

"Qu'est-ce que Kankuro a dit ?!"

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	4. Naruto takes a peek

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 4 - Naruto takes a peek

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

* * *

"Kankuro, je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

"Je suis un peu occupé là, mais vas-y."

"Tu sais quand Naruto est venu l'autre jour et quand on est allé aux sources chaudes ?"

"Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Hé bien Naruto essayait continuellement de regarder dans le bassin des femmes. Pourquoi Naruto voudrait-il faire ça ? C'est le même genre de bain, pas vrai ?"

"Oh, euhh, hé bien. Quand un homme atteint un certain âge il ressent le besoin de plus regarder les filles, de préférence nues."

"Mais je suis aussi âgé que Naruto et je ne ressens pas le besoin de regarder les filles et pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait les voir nues ?"

"Certains garçons sont plus matures que d'autres et pourquoi elles doivent être nues est une autre question que tu peux demander à Temari."

"Naruto n'est définitivement pas plus mature que moi mais apparemment il le sait."

"Arrête de faire la moue et va bouder ailleurs. Un jour tu seras intéressée par les filles ou par les garçons."

"Pourquoi les garçons ?"

"Oh dieu, Gaara..."

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	5. Gaara reads a book

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 5 - Gaara reads a book

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 **Note** **:** Petit bug du site hier... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semble vu qu'apparemment d'autres personnes avaient le même problème et du coup je n'avais pas pu mettre de chapitre en ligne, sorry... Mais bon, à un jour de retard c'est encore pardonnable, c'est quand il y aura plus de chapitres qu'il faudra venir me taper sur les doigts o/

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

"Temari ?"

"Ne peut-on pas en parler plus tard, Gaara ? Je lis un bon livre et tu ne lisais pas quelque chose aussi ?"

"Mais je veux te demander quelque chose à propos du livre."

"Bien... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Hé bien, j'ai emprunté ce livre à Naruto qui l'avait emprunté à Kakashi et ..."

"Tu lis un des livres de ce vieil homme ? Gaara, tu ne peux pas lire ces livres ! Ils sont sales !"

"Mais..."

"Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Donne-moi le livre et je le rendrai à Kakashi et lui ferai la leçon sur pourquoi on ne peut pas donner ces livres à des enfants."

"Temari, je voulais juste..."

"Je ne peux même pas croire que tu lisais ça. Tu sais quels genres de livres Kakashi lit. Tu es au-dessus de ça, Gaara."

"Mais Temari, je voulais juste savoir quand le film sortirait. Naruto m'a dit qu'il allait être adapté en film et je veux le voir."

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	6. Gaara plays with condoms

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 6 - Gaara plays with condoms

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 **Note** **:** Bon, malheureusement la rentrée est arrivée et les cours ont repris la majeur partie de mon temps ce qui veut dire... Tout simplement plus assez de temps libre pour juste me poser et allumer l'ordinateur. Les chapitres ne seront au final pas si rapides à sortir que ce que j'avais prévu. Je pense en publier un chaque samedi et chaque dimanche, c'est même sûr, et si j'ai le temps le mercredi après-midi. Donc entre deux et trois chapitres par semaine, je ne pourrai pas faire mieux, désolée.

* * *

"Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je remplis des ballons avec de l'eau."

"Comment as-tu eu des ballons ? Attend, Gaara, où est-ce que tu les as eus ?"

"Je les ai trouvés dans la chambre de Kankuro. Il m'a dit que c'était des ballons quand je lui ai demandé et j'ai pensé que ce serait amusant de faire une bataille d'eau avec. Par contre ils ont une forme un peu étrange."

"Euh, c'est parce que ce ne sont pas des ballons."

"Je pensais que c'était bizarre qu'ils soient aussi glissants, mais je pensais que ça les ferait s'étirer plus facilement. Ils contiennent beaucoup d'eau. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?"

"Euhh, c'est, euhh. Non, je me suis trompée. Ce sont des ballons. Maintenant amuse-toi bien avec."

"D'accord."

"Non, attend ! Non, Gaara. Ne me les jette pas dessus !"

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	7. Gaara wants to know about the birds&bees

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 7 - Gaara wants to know about the birds&bees

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

* * *

"Temari, je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gaara ?"

"Tu peux m'expliquer quelque chose à propos des oiseaux et des abeilles ?"

"Attends, tu veux savoir... ? D'accord, bon je pense que tu es assez grand pour savoir, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce que tu veux savoir sur ça. Ils ne te l'apprennent pas à l'académie ?"

"On doit faire une sorte de projet dessus et on nous a dit de demander à quelqu'un qui pourrait savoir et j'ai pensé que tu étais assez intelligente. Tu dois savoir."

"Hé bien, oui, euh. Quand un homme et une femme s'aiment, ils euh... Ils ressentent le besoin de l'exprimer d'une certaine manière et ça finit souvent par du sexe. Un autre mot pour faire l'amour."

"Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que ça a à voir avec les oiseaux et les abeilles et comment ils peuvent être utilisés par les ninjas, mais c'est quoi le sexe ?"

"Attends, tu demandais vraiment pour les oiseaux et les abeilles ?! Gaara, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ! Oh dieu..."

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	8. Kankuro doesn't want to explain

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 8 - Kankuro doesn't want to explain

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

* * *

"Kankuro, c'est quoi le sexe ?"

"..."

"..."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?"

"Temari a commencé à en parler hier quand je lui ai demandé pour les oiseaux et les abeilles."

"Bien sûr, ta soeur..."

"C'est aussi la tienne."

"Je le sais, Gaara ! Alors pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?"

"Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler après que je lui ai dit que je demandais à propos des vrais oiseaux et des abeilles, mais maintenant je veux savoir ce qu'est le sexe."

"C'est euh... Quand un homme et une femme s'aiment..."

"Temari m'a déjà dit cette partie. Je veux savoir ce qu'est le sexe."

"Si tu commences comme ça, alors je ne te dis plus rien !"

"Hé, tu es supposé m'expliquer ces choses ! Kankuro, attends !"

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	9. Shukaku knows what sex is

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 9 - Shukaku knows what sex is

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

* * *

"Pourquoi personne ne veut m'expliquer ce qu'est le sexe ?"

 _Peut-être que je peux t'aider d'une certaine manière, petit ?_

"Oui, c'est vrai. Et ensuite tu trouveras un moyen de reprendre le dessus et détruire le village. Non, merci."

 _Je te dirai sérieusement ce qu'est le sexe, petit. Tu as ma parole._

"Bien, dis-moi."

 _Tout commence par un homme et une femme ensemble. Ça peut être n'importe quel endroit qu'ils aiment, parce que pourquoi se limiter à un lit ? Et il n'y a pas que les humains qui le font. Ensuite l'homme... (devient trop graphique pour être écrit)... Et un bébé sort tout dégoûtant et visqueux._

"..."

 _Tu ne comprends toujours pas, petit ? J'ai pourtant fait de mon mieux pour que ce soit le plus compréhensible possible._

"Je ne te parlerai plus jamais et je mourrai vierge."

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	10. Gaara uses make-up

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 10 - Gaara uses make-up

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

* * *

"Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"J'utilise ton maquillage."

"Mon maquillage ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de mon maquillage ?"

"Kankuro a dit que j'avais l'air bizarre."

"Tu sais que ton frère s'amuse juste avec toi. Maintenant arrête de l'utiliser pour je ne sais quoi et descend dîner."

"Mais Kankuro a dit que j'avais l'air bizarre sans sourcils. Tout le monde a des sourcils, sauf moi."

"Mais Gaara... Oh mon dieu, Gaara ! Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois te dessiner des sourcils de la taille de ceux de Rock Lee !"

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	11. Gaara takes a peek

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 11 - Gaara takes a peek

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 **NdT** **:** Je viens de réaliser que ce chapitre était traduit depuis plus d'un mois... Urgh, je m'en veux, je suis tellement désolée de toute cette attente alors que les chapitres sont si courts ;u; Pour ma défense j'ai été prise de cours par le lycée, tout ce travail d'un coup m'a tuée... Mais je vais m'avancer au maximum dans la traduction pour pouvoir poster plus régulièrement o/

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

"Kankuro ?"

"Oui, Gaara. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ?"

"En fait, je fouillais encore ta chambre et..."

"Gaara, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de fouiller dans mes affaires ! Ne va pas dans ma chambre quand je ne suis pas là ! Sérieusement, tu as même cassé le verrou pour entrer !"

"... Et j'ai trouvé ce magasine qui est rempli de beaucoup de photos de filles nues..."

"Tu as même regardé sous mon matelas ?! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as eu l'idée de le lever et de regarder dessous ?! Tu es vraiment flippant, Gaara."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un magasine avec des filles nues ?"

"Je ne vais même pas répondre à ça. Maintenant sors de ma chambre avant que je ne te jette dehors."

"Dis-moi pourquoi tu as ce magasine ou je te fais un tombeau du désert."

"Bien ! Je me masturbe dessus et maintenant sors !"

"C'est quoi se masturber ?"

"Sors !"

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	12. Gaara gets to pop a cherry

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 12 - Gaara gets to pop a cherry

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 **NdT** **:** Ou le chapitre le plus atroce. Il y a toujours ces problèmes d'expressions quand on traduit, et là je suis tombée sur un problème vraiment beau ._. L'expression anglophone c'est _"to pop a cherry"_ alors si quelqu'un a une idée de comment traduire cette chose, qu'il n'hésite pas à me prévenir :')

Un grand merci à **Isy** qui m'a donné l'expression française, que je ne connaissais absolument pas, donc tu me sauves la vie ! Je suis heureuse que ce que je fais te plaise d'ailleurs c:

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

'Alors avant que l'on ne commence cette réunion, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.'

'Bien sûr, Gaara-sama. Qu'avez-vous besoin ?'

'En fait, je marchais dans le village l'autre jour et une fille m'a arrêté. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle m'offrait sa fleur et que je devrai la cueillir ou quelque chose comme ça...'

'Uh, monsieur.'

'Mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment sa fleur est supposée être cueillie puisqu'à ma connaissance les seules fleurs pouvant être cueillies sont celles poussant dans l'herbe. Et une fleur semble être plutôt insignifiant, mais comment je peux accepter une telle chose sans rien donner en retour ?'

'Monsieur, je ne pense pas que vous devriez accepter cette fleur.'

'Pourquoi pas ? Une fleur est inoffensive, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste une petite plante. Je me demande juste ce que je devrai lui donner en retour et comment cueillir sa fleur ? Si quelqu'un m'expliquait je saurai quoi faire.'

'Monsieur, s'il vous plaît. Elle ne vous offre pas une plante. Elle vous offre son corps d'une manière et cueillir sa fleur, hé bien, comme c'est dit.'

'Qu'est-ce que cela signifie qu'elle m'offre son corps ?'

'Monsieur, savez-vous ce qu'est le sexe ?'

'Non ! Je resterai vierge pour toujours. Merci de m'avoir expliqué, mais maintenant je vais disposer.'

'Mais, monsieur. Nous devons toujours discuter d'autres problèmes !'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	13. Kankuro doesn't want to show

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 13 - Kankuro doesn't want to show

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

* * *

'Kankuro...'

'Je ne te parle plus !'

'Mais Temari a dit...'

'Non, je suis toujours en colère contre toi pour avoir fouillé ma chambre.'

'Temari a dit que tu te masturbais avec tes marionnettes...'

'... Elle a dit quoi ?!'

'Elle a dit que tu te masturbais avec tes marionnettes. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire se masturber et comment tu peux utiliser tes marionnettes ?'

'Je ne veux pas en parler, Gaara ! Et ce n'est pas vrai.'

'Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ?'

'Que je me masturbe avec mes marionnettes.'

'Mais tu te masturbes alors.'

'... Oui et c'est très normal pour un homme de se masturber régulièrement.'

'Combien de fois tu le fais ?'

'... Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on devrait partager, Gaara.'

'Tu peux me montrer ce qu'est se masturber ?'

'Quoi ?! Gaara, non. Non, éloigne-toi de moi. Je ne vais pas te montrer ! Va-t-en ! Gaara !'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	14. Temari shaves her legs

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 14 - Temari shaves her legs

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 **Note :** Etant donné que je me débrouille toujours pour ne pas arriver à répondre aux reviews tranquillement par message, je vais tout simplement le faire ici, question de facilité !

 _Réponse review(s) chapitre 13_

 **Isy :** Ma seule et unique review... C'est si vite :') J'ai lu le début de ta review et je t'assure que tu m'as vraiment fait peur ! Faut pas commencer comme ça xD En tout cas merci, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise c: Et je suis exactement pareille, je suis trop curieuse et à la fin je finis toujours pas être dégoûtée d'être allée voir x')

Bonne lecture !

* * *

'Temari, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est se masturber.'

'Oh mon dieu, Gaara ! Tu ne peux pas voir que je suis occupée ?'

'Je me fiche que tu te rases les jambes. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le fais.'

'Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et je ne vais pas t'expliquer ce qu'est la masturbation.'

'La masturbation ? Je croyais que c'était se masturber ?'

'... Une personne se masturbe, Gaara...'

'Mais qu'est-ce que fait la personne alors ?'

'Je ne vais pas te dire ce qu'est la masturbation ou ce que quelqu'un fait et je ne vais définitivement pas te montrer comment quelqu'un se masturbe !'

'Uhh... Désolée de déranger monsieur. J'ai juste besoin que vous signiez des papiers.'

'Pas de soucis, Matsuri. Je vais venir avec toi. Peut-être que tu pourras me dire ce qu'est la masturbation.'

'Oh ouais, rentrez juste dans la salle de bain comme si de rien n'était ! Et va lui demander, Gaara et laisse-moi tranquille ! Arrête de poser ces questions bizarres et n'ose plus me déranger dans ma salle de bain !'

'Temari, il y a des invités pour toi. Je te les envoie.'

'Gaara, non ! Je suis nue !'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	15. Temari owns a curling iron

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 15 - Temari owns a curling iron

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses review(s) chapitre 14_

 **elodidine :** Merci, je suis heureuse qu'elle te fasse plaisir ! C'est ce qui me pousse à continuer de traduire les chapitres c:

 **CookieKandy :** C'est le cas de le dire ! Et encore, elle a pas fini de se faire harceler la pauvre x')

Bonne lecture !

* * *

'Kankuro ?'

'Je ne vais toujours pas t'expliquer ce qu'est la masturbation !'

'Non, je demanderai plus tard pour ça. Je suis encore entré dans la chambre de Temari et je l'ai trouvé avec Shikamaru, ensemble dans le lit, et j'ai aussi trouvé cette chose...'

'Gaara, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que ce n'est pas poli d'espionner, attend, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?'

'J'ai vu Temari et Shikamaru, ensemble dans le lit, et j'ai trouvé cette chose qui...'

'Alors tu es en train de dire que tu as vu Temari et Shikamaru dans le lit et ils étaient complètement nus ?'

'Je ne pouvais pas voir parce qu'ils avaient les couvertures sur eux. Mais tu vois cette chose ? Je veux...'

'Alors Temari et Shikamaru était ensemble dans le lit, sous les couvertures, et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient exactement ?'

'Je ne sais pas. Ils faisaient des sons étranges. Je suis heureux qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué que je suis entré, mais Temari faisait trop de bruit. Peu importe, cette chose...'

'Oh, c'est une une bonne chose. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois entré dans la chambre de Temari. Oh, je vais aller trouver ta soeur tout de suite.'

'Mais Kankuro ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'était cette chose !'

'C'est un fer à friser, Gaara.'

'Oh, d'accord. Merci Kankuro.'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	16. Gaara uses a curling iron

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 16 - Gaara uses a curling iron

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

* * *

'Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu es allé raconter... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'

'Cette chose m'a attaqué et maintenant je vais la détruire !'

'Mais c'est mon fer à friser ?'

'Il a brûlé ma main et maintenant il va le payer !'

'N'ose pas casser mon fer à friser. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec de toute façon ?'

'J'ai trouvé comment un fer à friser marchait et j'ai découvert que c'était un démon qui brûlait venu de l'Enfer !'

'Ce n'est pas un démon. Ça devient juste chaud pour que tu puisses te boucler les cheveux. Et comment se fait-il que tu aies mon fer à friser ?'

'Je suis entré dans ta chambre et je voulais savoir ce que c'était.'

'C'est pour ça que je suis ici en premier lieu ! Gaara, ne t'approche pas de mes affaires et ne parle pas à Kankuro de moi et Shikamaru !'

'Pourquoi ? Il avait l'air d'être très heureux avec l'information, même si maintenant il a l'air d'être déprimé.'

'C'est parce que je sais qu'il utilise ses pantins pour faire des choses qu'il ne devrait pas... hehehe. Gaara ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de casser mon fer à friser !'

'Meurs, démon brûlant !'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	17. Temari is a zombie

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 17 - Temari is a zombie

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 **Note :** Un jour férié, c'est tellement magnifique :'D Et cette année on en aura si peu qu'il faut en profiter u_u Et donc j'en profite pour mettre un nouveau chapitre c:

 _Réponses reviews chapitre 16_

 **Fairy-Demon :** C'est sûr que d'avoir un frère comme Gaara qui pose ce genre de question ça ne doit pas être facile ! Heureusement que le mien n'est pas comme ça x') Merci à toi pour ta review c:

 **Isy :** Ahah, de toute façon ça m'a fait encore plus plaisir quand j'ai lu la suite de ta review ! Je pense que c'est pareil pour moi, j'ai adoré à la fin comment Gaara finit carrément par ignorer ce que raconte Temari x') Ah, c'est peut-être possible :o Je vais vérifier ça de suite, merci ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

'Temari ?'

'Oui, Gaara. Quelque chose ne va pas ?'

'Es-tu es en train de mourir ?'

'Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?'

'Je suis allé à la salle de bain et j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait plein de sang dans les toilettes et encore plus sur quelque chose dans la poubelle. Kankuro a dit que ça venait de toi, alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'

'Oh, euh, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu dois t'inquiéter, Gaara.'

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça me paraît un peu étrange que tu perdes autant de sang si soudainement. Tu pourrais mourir.'

'Uhm, Gaara. En fait ça m'arrive tous les mois. C'est quelque chose qui arrive aux filles.'

'... Alors Kankuro avait raison. Avec une si grande perte de sang tu as dû mourir plein de fois déjà. Les filles sont des créatures qui reviennent des morts et sont ici pour prendre nos vies !'

'Quoi ?'

'Tu es un zombie ! Je dois aller dans mon bunker !'

'Quoi ? Gaara, je ne suis pas un zombie !'

'C'est exactement ce qu'un zombie dirait. Tu n'auras pas mon cerveau !'

'Gaara !'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	18. Naruto changes into a naked girl

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 18 - Naruto changes into a naked girl

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponse review chapitre 17_

 **Isy :** Effectivement tes intro sont... Originales ? C'est un code, je dois deviner un message caché ? 8') En tout cas encore merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir à chaque chapitre :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

'Naruto ?'

'Ouais ?'

'Pourquoi te changes-tu parfois en une fille nue ?'

'C'est un justu que j'ai inventé ! Je peux même me changer en plein de filles nues. C'est mon harem jutsu.'

'... Mais pourquoi inventer un jutsu qui te change en une fille nue ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'en être une.'

'Je ne veux pas me changer en fille, mais ça aide quand tu dois t'occuper de vieux pervers. Ils font tout ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent.'

'... Pourquoi ?'

'De quoi 'pourquoi' ?

'Pourquoi est-ce que ça marche avec des vieux hommes ?'

'Je ne sais pas. Ils aiment juste regarder des filles nues, mais elles doivent être belles et avec de belles formes.'

'Pourquoi ont-elle besoin de formes et quels genres de formes ?'

'... Gaara, est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi une fille nue est attirante ?'

'Non.'

'Uh, peut-être que tu devrais demander à ta famille. Je ne suis pas sûr de devoir être celui qui te l'explique.'

'Ils ne me disent rien alors je te le demande. Dis-moi.'

'Non, Gaara. Je ne veux pas. Gaara ! Non ! Eloigne ce sable de moi ! Gaara !'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	19. Shikamaru needs to explain

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 19 - Shikamaru needs to explain

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 **Note :** Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine, j'ose espérer que vous ne m'en voudriez pas de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre plus tôt :') En tout cas vraiment désolée mais voilà le nouveau chapitre !

 _Réponses review chapitre 18_

 **CookieKandy :** C'est le cas de le dire, vraiment ! J'espère que personne ne doit réellement supporter ce genre de questions x')

 **Isy :** Yay, review quotidienne ! Ahah, je suppose que tu n'es pas la seule personne à penser ça x'D

 **MJ Read :** J'espère pour lui que ce ne sera pas de nouveau son démon, sinon c'est sûr qu'il sera traumatisé à vie x')

Bonne lecture !

* * *

'Shikamaru ?'

'Mhmm ?'

'Je me faufile dans le chambre de Temari de temps en temps.'

'Ok, en quoi ça me concerne ?'

'Je suis entré dans la chambre de Temari l'autre jour et je t'ai vu avec elle dans son lit et Kankuro m'a dit de te demander ce que vous faisiez.'

'Oh, galère...'

'Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Shikamaru ?'

'Je ne pense pas que je devrai être celui qui t'explique ça, Gaara. Va demander à ta soeur ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de te dire ces choses.'

'Dis-moi juste ce que tu faisais dans le lit avec ma soeur.'

'Gaara ! Ne demande pas ce genre de choses à Shikamaru ! N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de vie privée ou de respect ?'

'Si, j'en ai entendu parler, mais j'ai décidé de les ignorer. Maintenant dis-moi ce que vous faisiez.'

'Gaara ! On ne te dira rien. C'est privé.'

'Alors repartez dans le lit et je viendrai regarder jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce que vous étiez en train de faire.'

'Gaara !'

'Oh, il est tellement chiant...'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	20. Kankuro does things with his puppets

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 20 - Kankuro does things to his puppets

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses review chapitre 19_

 **Isy :** Ahah, exactement ce que pense Kankuro dans ce chapitre ! L'idée de la pancarte est géniale, il faudrait qu'ils l'utilisent x') Je pense que l'annonce de Temari marcherait aussi, les prix monteraient bien x'D

 **MJ Read :** Autant dire que pour eux c'est bien fini x')

* * *

'Kankuro ?'

'Tu es déjàsuspect, Gaara.'

'Mais je voulais juste te demander quelque chose.'

'Je pense que le juste est sous-estimé. Tu ne demandes jamais juste quelque chose. Tu demandes toujours quelque chose qui m'embarasse.'

'Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne sais pas si ce sera embarrassant. Je veux juste savoir des choses.'

'Bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Gaara ?'

'Temari a dit qu'elle savait ce que tu faisais avec tes marionnettes et je me souviens que je lui ai demandé ce que c'était et elle m'a dit que c'était de la masturbation. Mais si elle sait ce que c'est, alors je pense que je peux aussi savoir ce qu'est la masturbation.'

'Ce n'était pas une question.'

'Je suppose que tu as raison. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est la masturbation ?'

'Pour la dernière fois je ne répondrai pas cette question !'

'Alors pourquoi est-ce que Temari peut savoir mais moi non !'

'Parce que je ne me masturbe pas avec mes marionnettes ! ... Oh, m*erde...'

'Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes marionnettes ?'

'Rien, Gaara. Rien du tout... Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? Non, n'ose pas rentrer dans ma chambre ! Non, ces marionnettes sont à moi ! Ne les touche pas ! Gaara !'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	21. Kankuro needs oil

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 21 - Kankuro needs oil

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 **Note :** Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée de ce retard ! En vérité j'avais un peu mis cette traduction de côté étant donné que je cherche de quoi écrire et traduire sur un nouveau fandom donc je passe mon temps à lire dessus et... Bref, on s'en fiche. Après je me suis aussi lancée dans l'écriture d'une fic calendrier de l'avent du coup c'est assez compliqué de penser à un OS par jour, plus la traduction de cette fic, plus la traduction d'autres OS en parallèle, autant dire que je suis débordée :') Mais je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme régulier, je le promets !

 _Réponses review chapitre 20_

 **Isy :** Ahah, heureusement que tu n'es pas eux alors, pauvre Gaara sinon ! Même si l'autre chapitre était plus 'soft' comme tu dis, on n'est même pas encore à la moitié alors attends-toi à être encore surprise !

 **CookieKandy :** Et ce chapitre pourrait aider Kankuro à réaliser ça ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

'Gaara, qu'est-ce que c'est ?'

'Quelque chose pour que tes marionnettes ne couinent plus, comme tu l'as demandé.'

'Oui, mais je voulais quelque chose comme de l'huile, pas ça...'

'Mais ça dit que ça rendra tout glissant.'

'Ouais, mais, euuh, ils parlent de quelque chose d'autre.'

'Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?'

'Où est-ce que t'as acheté ça déjà ?'

'Dans la chambre de Temari. Je suis tombé dessus quand je fouillais. C'était sur sa table de nuit alors je l'ai trouvé facilement.'

'Gaara, c'est quelque chose que Temari utilise pour d'autres choses.'

'Quels genres de choses ?'

'Elle l'utilise pour quelque chose qu'elle fait avec Shikamaru. Pourquoi tu ne leur demandes pas à quoi ça sert et ensuite j'irai me chercher de l'huile pour mes marionnettes.'

'Temari a dit que ce qu'elle fait avec Shikamaru, tu le fais avec tes marionnettes, alors ça veut dire que tu peux l'utiliser.'

'Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?!'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	22. Gaara spends time with Jiraiya

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 22 - Gaara spends time avec Jiraiya

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 21_

 **Isy :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu es là à chaque chapitre, ça me fait tellement plaisir :'D En tout cas c'est sûr que ce qu'ils se mettent tous les deux c'est énorme x')

* * *

'Merci de m'accepter pour quelques jours, Jiraiya.'

'Pas de problème, petit. Les amis de Naruto sont mes amis.'

'Mon frère et ma soeur se disputaient un peu trop à propos de marionnettes et d'autres choses, alors j'ai pensé que c'était mieux de ne pas rester avec eux pendant quelques temps. Je ne voudrai pas que tout me retombe dessus. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.'

'J'en suis sûr. Parfois les frères et soeurs se disputent juste entre eux.'

'Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?'

'Vas-y.'

'Hé bien j'ai lu votre livre...'

'Tu l'as lu ! Tu ne peux pas encore lire ça ! Tu n'es pas assez grand.'

'Naruto m'a laissé l'emprunter. Peu importe, donc j'ai lu cette partie...'

'Naruto l'a lu aussi ! Je dois garder ce gamin loin de mes affaires...'

'Mais fouiller est amusant. Naruto dit que vous le faisiez souvent vous aussi. C'est apparemment pour ça qu'il vous appelle l'ermite pervers, mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris.'

'C'est juste un surnom...'

'Mais il y avait une partie dans le livre que je n'ai pas bien compris. La femme et l'homme vont ensemble dans la chambre ou quelque chose comme ça et ensuite ça devient un peu vague. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'

'J-je, euh, ils, euh, ils se sont juste un peu amusés ensemble.'

'Alors un homme et une femme peuvent s'amuser dans une chambre ? Hmmm, Shikamaru et Temari doivent beaucoup s'amuser alors.'

'Quoi ? Temari est ? Et Shika... Dieu, les gamins grandissent trop vite.'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	23. Temari takes pictures

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 23 - Temari takes pictures

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 22_

 **Isy :** Ah la la, si seulement tout le monde pensait comme toi :') Et le pire c'est que ce n'est même pas Jiraiya qui se prend le pire x')

 **Dadetine :** Merci pour tes reviews ! Pas besoin de se le demander, la réponse est évidente : mal ! On parle de Gaara après tout x'D Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaire ^_^

 **Saiken-chan :** Et pourtant il n'apprendra jamais, je peux te l'assurer !

* * *

'Temari, j'ai trouvé ça dans ta chambre.'

'Hmmm? Hé ! Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?!'

'Dans un tiroir de ta chambre avec un cadenas et une note disant Gaara reste loin de ce tiroir.'

'Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as ouvert ?'

'Parce qu'une petite note et un cadenas ne m'arrêteront pas. Peu importe, pourquoi est-ce que tu as toutes ces photos de Shikamaru à l'intérieur ?'

'Parce que, euh, parce qu'il aime quand je le prends en photo.'

'Mais dans la plupart il ne regarde même pas. Et la plupart sont quand il dort.'

'Hé bien peut-être qu'il aime quand je prends des photos de lui endormi ! C'est son passe-temps préféré ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ?'

'On dirait que fouiner n'est pas seulement mon passe-temps. Mais au lieu de trouver des choses intéressantes tu le fais autour de Shikamaru.'

'Gaara, je ne suis pas une harceleuse !'

'Je n'ai jamais utilisé le mot harceleuse... Mais c'est vrai, tu en es une. Je vais montrer ces photos à Kankuro, quelques-une sont assez amusantes.'

'Non, attends ! Gaara ! Reviens ici et rends-moi ma boîte !'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	24. Temari enjoys it

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 24 - Temari enjoys it

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 23_

 **Isy :** Un peu confuse ? Quelle partie tu n'as pas comprise ? J'ai essayé de me relire mais je ne vois pas comment changer x')

 **Saiken-chan :** On parle de Gaara, évidemment qu'il fait ce genre de conclusions x'D

* * *

'Temari ?'

'Tu sais que c'était beaucoup plus calme quand tu n'étais pas là...'

'Pourquoi est-ce que les personnes aiment le sexe ?'

'…'

'Quelqu'un m'a expliqué ce que c'était et ça ne semble pas être quelque chose que j'apprécierai.'

'…'

'Imaginer être en sueur et avoir quelqu'un proche de soi n'est pas vraiment attirant...'

'…'

'Mais parler de mes parties intimes qui rencontrent celles de quelqu'un d'autre m'effraie. N'est-ce pas par où on urine ?'

'Gaara...'

'Oui ?'

'Est-ce que tu peux aller m'acheter quelques choses. J'ai oublié et on n'a plus rien à diner.'

'Oh, d'accord. Je reviens vite.'

'Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché !'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	25. Kankuro tries the trick

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 25 - Kankuro tries the trick

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 24_

 **MJ Read :** Ahah, pour le savoir tu vas devoir attendre 25 bons chapitres !

 **Saiken-chan :** Malheureusement... Regarde un peu ça ! x')

* * *

'Kankuro ?'

'Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'

'Pourquoi est-ce que les personnes aiment le sexe ?'

'…'

'Je ne comprends pas. Ça ne semble pas agréable et imaginer quelque chose de poisseux...'

'Euuh, hey. Tu peux aller au magasin et me trouver de l'huile ?'

'Si tu réponds à ma question j'irai.'

'M-Mais pour Temari tu es allé lui acheter sans qu'elle ne réponde à ta question ! C'était censé marcher !'

'J'y suis allé parce que j'avais aussi besoin de manger. L'huile pour tes marionnettes ne me concerne pas. Maintenant réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce qui fait que les personnes aiment le sexe ?'

'P-Parce que ça fait du bien !'

'A quel point ? Ça me semble dégoûtant et je ne voudrai jamais le faire.'

'Alors pourquoi tu me demande ?! Tu ne vas pas le faire de toute façon !'

'Parce que je veux savoir pourquoi les autres veulent le faire. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que les personnes aiment le sexe ?'

'P-Parce que ça fait du bien et ensuite quelque chose de bon arrive...'

'Quelle genre de bonne chose ?'

'Tu, euuh... as un orgasme...'

'… Qu'est-ce qu'un orgasme ?'

'Oh, dieu...'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	26. Gaara likes likes Kankuro

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 26 - Gaara likes likes Kankuro

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 25_

 **MJ Read :** Ahah, ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte de revenir pour "apprendre" la vie à Gaara !

 **Isy :** Et ce n'est que la moitié... Il lui en reste des choses à vivre !

 **Saiken-chan :** Ou être le pauvre grand frère d'un gosse qui ne sait pas s'arrêter :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Kankuro ?"

"Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question !"

"J'ai une question différente. Comment sais-tu si tu aimes quelqu'un ?"

"Hé bien, tu aimes quelqu'un ?"

"Je ne sais pas... Je t'aime."

"Euh, ouais. Mais aimer dans le sens d'aimer, d'aimer, pas vrai ?"

"Je pense que je t'aime, t'aime. Tu es mon frère, pourquoi je ne t'aimerai, t'aimerai pas ?"

"Euh, Gaara, j'espère que tu ne m'aimes, m'aimes pas..."

"Quoi ? Alors tu ne m'aimes, m'aimes pas ? Je pensais qu'on était devenu assez proches et les frères devraient être proches, pas vrai ?"

"Gaara, c'est illégal d'aimer, aimer ton frère et il y a aussi le fait que tu sois mineur."

"Alors quand j'aurai dix-huit ans tu vas m'aimer, m'aimer ?"

"Non ! Gaara, je ne vais pas t'aimer, t'aimer ! C'est de l'inceste..."

" ... Je pense que tu devrais m'aimer, m'aimer de toute façon. J'ai été très gentil avec toi... C'est quoi l'inceste ?"

"Gaara ! Les membres d'une famille ne peuvent pas s'aimer de cette façon !"

"Quelle façon ? On est une famille, on devrait s'aimer, s'aimer les uns les autres. Je devrai t'aimer plus que je devrai aimer une connaissance."

"Oui ! Mais pas de cette façon !"

"Quelle façon ?"

"Gaara !"

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	27. Temari doesn't like like Gaara

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 27 - Temari doesn't like like Gaara

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 26_

 **MJ Read :** Crois-moi, il va aller faire le tour !

 **Saiken-chan :** Sincèrement, c'est triste à voir à la longue x'D

 **Isy :** Il fait du mieux pour se dépatouiller, bon courage à lui !

* * *

"Gaara ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"..."

"Hé, tu peux tout dire à ta soeur. Dis-moi juste ce qui t'embête."

"... Kankuro ne m'aime pas."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Bien sûr que Kankuro t'aime."

"Non, il a dit qu'il ne m'aimait, m'aimait pas et a dit que c'était illégal de m'aimer, m'aimer. Il me traite encore comme une sorte de monstre."

"Euuh, Gaara..."

"Mais tu m'aimes, m'aimes, pas vrai Temari ?"

"Je, euh, hé bien..."

"Tu ne m'aimes, m'aimes pas non plus ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?"

"N-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, Gaara. Mais aimer, aimer est illégal entre frère et soeur."

"En quoi c'est mal d'aimer, d'aimer quelqu'un. Ca rend juste la personne plus spéciale ! Je ne peux pas croire que ma famille ne m'aime, m'aime même pas !"

"Gaara, où est-ce que tu vas ?"

"Je vais trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime !"

"Mais Gaara ! Aimer, aimer veut dire autre chose !"

"Je parie que Naruto m'aime m'aime !"

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	28. Naruto does like like Gaara

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 28 - Naruto does like like Gaara

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 27_

 **MJ Read :** Pauvre garçon qui se retrouve en plein milieu de cette famille de dégénérés x')

 **luce1999 :** Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise !

 **0re-sama :** omg une revenante ! Moi qui pensais qu'on ne se recroiserait jamais, quelle surprise ! Pffft, juste parce que tu as noté le mot 'bidou' (sérieusement, comment tu as fait pour survivre sans lui ?!) je vais t'épargner ;)

Exactement, taggle, n'ose même pas poster une review pour chaque chapitre, je vais me noyer dedans sinon et je n'en ressortirai jamais ! Ton pavé me suffit amplement ;) J'ai du mal à réaliser toutes ces reviews, mais j'ai des lectrices adorables qui sont là à chaque chapitre (tout le contraire d'un certain quelqu'un... Je dis ça, je dis rien, hein !), je les adore !

Autant dire que dès que quelqu'un adresse la parole à Gaara, sa vie est foutue. Temari et Kankuro sont définitivement ceux qui s'en mangent parce qu'ils sont les plus proches de lui x') Bien, ne te spoile pas, il reste encore un bon paquet de chapitres !

Remercions l'auteur qui trouve des questions absolument ridicules, c'est impressionnant !

Trois 'a' très chère ! Au début on voulait en mettre deux, genre Ninjaah mais on s'était dit que certaines personnes verraient ça comme une faute de frappe alors que c'était vraiment fait exprès. Du coup nous voilà avec notre Ninjaaah !

Ouh, p'tit message en anglais 8) J'ai intérêt à te revoir vite !

 **Saiken-chan :** La voici ! Et autant dire qu'elle va encore créer des problèmes... !

* * *

'Temari, Kankuro. J'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose.'

'Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut nous parler à tous les deux ?'

'Comment est-ce que je suis supposée le savoir ? Je l'ai trouvé en train de bouder après qu'il ait eut une conversation avec et ensuite il s'est énervé contre moi aussi. Il doit y avoir quelque chose.'

'Arrêtez de marmonner et écoutez-moi ! Je viens d'avoir une discussion avec Naruto et nous avons établi qu'on s'aimait, s'aimait mutuellement donc je pense que vous devriez m'aimer, m'aimer. Il ne fait même pas partie de ma famille !'

'Naruto a dit quoi ? …'

'Cet imbécile ! Evidemment que Naruto dirait ça. Il comprend autant de choses que Gaara, peut-être moins !'

'Mais il comprend plus de choses sur le... sexe que Gaara. Est-ce que c'est vraiment un bon ami pour lui ?'

'Naruto est un meilleur ami que vous l'êtes ! Au moins il m'aime, m'aime et merci pour m'avoir dit que Naruto en connaissait plus sur le sexe. Je vais lui demander puisque c'est un véritable ami et qu'il m'aime, m'aime !'

'Gaara, attends ! Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'aimer aimer veut dire !'

'Ugh, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est coincé avec un frère qui veut en savoir beaucoup trop mais qui comprend si peu ? Ce ne sont pas les parents qui devraient s'occuper de ce genre de choses ?'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	29. Gaara will ask Naruto

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 29 - Gaara will ask Naruto

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 28_

 **Saiken-chan :** C'est la définition même de son prénom je crois x')

 **0re-sama :** Oh je n'oserai pas, c'est pas mon genre voyons ;)

Tu es devin, grande voyante, je n'en reviens pas ! (Enfin si, un peu quand même, étant donné que j'ai lu toute la version originale 8') Wait un peu ce chapitre, regarde ça u_u

Un peu de respect, imagine si ta soeur était comme ça ! ... Elle est comme ça ?

Loul, mais tu me fais pas rire, va reprendre ton parpaing.

 **Parfois :** Aaah, enfin un compte ! Pas grave voyons, que tu reviennes est déjà suffisant c: Et ça va être le cas jusqu'au dernier chapitre, crois-moi ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Naruto !"

"Mhmm ?"

"Tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions. Mais d'abord fini tes ramens."

"..."

"D'accord, ça prend trop longtemps. Donne-moi ça."

"Hé ! C'est que mon quatrième bol de ramens..."

"Peu importe, ma première question est : Est-ce que tu te masturbes ?"

"Gaara ! Tu ne peux pas demander ce genre de choses ! C'est privé et mal et... Tu ne demandes pas des choses comme ça !"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que c'est privé et c'est quelque chose que tu fais seul, donc tu n'en parles pas avec les autres. C'est embarrassant !"

"Comment tu fais ça seul alors ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Prend un livre porno ou quelque chose dans le genre. Comme celui que je t'ai donné l'autre jour."

"Oh, alors c'était un cadeau pour que je me masturbe."

"... N-non ! Bien sûr que non ! J-je pensais juste te donner un cadeau que tu allais apprécier."

"Je l'ai apprécié. Alors ça veut dire que je me suis masturbé ?"

"Comment je pourrai le savoir ?! Je ne veux même pas me savoir ! On peut parler d'autre chose ?!"

"Mais tu as dit que quand tu lisais le livre, tu te masturbais."

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... Ma tête me fait mal..."

"La mienne aussi..."

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	30. Naruto does want to

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 30 - Naruto does want to

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 29_

 **Saiken-chan :** Attention à toi, c'est loin d'être la fin !

 **luce1999 :** Ahah, j'imagine bien ! Même pas besoin de stratégie ou de plan, on envoie Gaara sur le terrain et en deux questions tout est plié x'D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

'Naruto ?'

'Quoi ?!'

'Tu n'as pas à être si énervé...'

'Désolé, j'ai juste un peu peur de toutes ces questions que tu me poses dernièrement.'

'Mais ce sont des questions normales. Je veux juste savoir certaines choses et apparemment je suis la seule personne à ne pas être au courant.'

'Ce ne sont pas des questions normales, Gaara ! Combien de fois je dois te le dire ? Ça met mal à l'aise et ces choses devraient être privées !'

'Est-ce que tu veux avoir des rapports sexuels ?'

'Quoi ?'

'Est-ce que tu veux avoir des rapports sexuels ?'

'Tu me demandes si je veux coucher avec toi ?!'

'… Je ne pense pas. Je me demandais juste si tu voulais avoir des rapports sexuels.'

'Mais pas avec toi, c'est ça ?'

'Non... Je cherche encore ce qui est si attirant dans le sexe.'

'D'accord... Je pense que j'en aurai envie à un moment.'

'D'accord.'

'…'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Gaara ! Laisse-moi tranquille !'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	31. Temari says hello

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 31 - Temari says hello

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 30_

 **Saiken-chan :** Il fallait s'y attendre voyons, c'était même évident !

 **luce1999 :** Je crois qu'il le réalise même pas, après trente chapitres il a l'habitude x')

 **0re-sama :** Pffft, encore un pavé à répondre ! Mais effectivement, je suis vraiment surprise que tu n'aies pas tenu ta promesse !

Et moi dont...

Sérieusement ? On dirait une fic remplie de smut x'D

Les avais sont partagés sur ce pairing, tu es la seule à être enthousiaste à les voir x') Laisse tomber, le premier qui me demande ça je lui crache à la face, y a pas moyen ! (Ah la perverse... T'y avais pensé autant que moi !)

Merci beaucoup Et garde tes crachats pour toi, y a que moi qui puisse le faire !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

'Hé, Gaara. Ça fait longtemps. Tu t'es amusé avec Naruto ?'

'Hn...'

'Oh, tu n'es pas très enthousiaste. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?'

'Naruto n'a répondu à aucune de mes questions, en fait j'en ai encore plus !'

'D'accord... C'est bien dommage.'

'N'ose pas quitter cette pièce, Temari. Tu vas répondre à mes questions !'

'Désolée, Gaara. En fait je suis très occupée, je suis juste passée pour te dire bonjour. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton frère ou tu ne vas te trouver de nouveaux amis.'

'Temari ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi les livres que Kakashi lit me font me masturber !'

'Je ne veux pas savoir ce que fait ce vieux et je ne veux vraiment pas savoir que tu te masturbes aussi !'

'Temari ?'

'Oui...'

'C'est quoi se masturber ?'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	32. Shikamaru is stoned

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 32 - Shikamaru is stoned

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 31_

 **Saiken-chan :** Il va devoir en chercher des mots !

 **luce1999 :** Avoue que c'est quand même plus amusant de les regarder galérer ;p Merci ! :D

 **Slange :** Merci :D

 **Parfois :** C'est vrai que mes sentiments sont partagés dans cette fic, dur de savoir si on veut l'assommer pour qu'il arrête toutes ces questions ou le pousser à en demander plus ! Perso je sais de quelle côté me ranger x'D

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

'Shikamaru, tu es incroyable. Parfois je pense que tu es défoncé vu la façon dont tu dors partout. Même quand tu passes du temps avec moi !'

'Je suis juste fatigué, Temari. Et c'est sympa de juste se détendre et regarder les nuages...'

'Peu importe. Au moins tu ne manges pas autant que ton ami. Il doit être tellement chiant quand il plane. Encore plus de bouffe...'

'C'est quoi planer ?'

'Hein ? Oh, Gaara ! Euh... Planer c'est, euh. Shikamaru ?'

'C'est quand tu fumes...'

'Nooon, euh, planer c'est quand tu jettes des plans.'

'Quel rapport avec fumer ?'

'Rien, Shikamaru plaisantait.'

'… Shikamaru, c'est quoi planer ?'

'Tu veux que je lui mentes ou que je me taise juste ?'

'Shikamaru ! Tu es fou ?!'

'Temari, c'est quoi planer ?'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	33. Gaara wants to try drugs

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 33 - Gaara wants to try drugs

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 32_

 **luce1999 :** Et regarde un peu ce qu'il a causé ! Aw merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu aimes :D

 **Saiken-chan :** Je crois que peu de personnages arriveront jusqu'au dernier chapitre x')

* * *

'Kankuro...'

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ?'

'Je veux essayer des drogues.'

'… Quoi ?! Comment tu connais les drogues et pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais les essayer ?!'

'Shikamaru m'en a parlé.'

'Evidemment... Ce type. Il ne sait pas comment te gérer !'

'Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?'

'Euuh, alors pourquoi tu veux les essayer au fait ?'

'Parce que Shikamaru a dit que ça te détendait et je pense que j'ai besoin de me détendre de ce que je vis ici. C'est vraiment stressant quand vous ne répondez pas à mes questions.'

'Ah oui, c'est vraiment stressant pour toi... Mais tu n'essaieras pas les drogues, Gaara !'

'Pourquoi pas ?'

'P-Parce que tu est trop jeune et, et... Parce que je l'ai dit !'

'Vraiment ?'

'Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas une très bonne répartie, mais tu ne les essaies toujours pas.'

'D'accord, je vais demander à Temari alors.'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	34. Gaara is a monster in bed

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 34 - Gaara is a monster in bed

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 33_

 **luce1999 :** Psssht ! Arrête ça, c'est mal ! A tous ceux qui lisent sa review, ne l'écoutez pas !

 **Parfois :** C'est l'heure de le découvrir ! Et crois-moi, il tape fort dans ce chapitre !

* * *

'Kankuro...'

'Je ne vais pas t'acheter de... Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air un peu énervé.'

'Je suis un peu confus, mais je sens comme si je venais de me faire insulter par une fille dans la rue.'

'Pourquoi tu penses ça ?'

'En fait, elle est venue vers moi et a commencé à dire que le village pensait que j'étais un monstre et je savais que cette conversation n'allait pas dans une bonne direction et ensuite, de nulle part, elle soudainement dit, mais je paris que tu es un monstre au lit, et ensuite elle m'a fait un clin d'oeil ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'

'Euh, je, euh, au moins ce n'est pas une insulte !'

'Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?'

'Hum, elle, euh, elle disait ça d'une gentille façon, mais je te conseille de rester loin d'elle.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Parce qu'elle va me faire répondre à plus de questions gênantes...'

'Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu.'

'Rien, Gaara. Va juste jouer avec ton sable.'

'D'accord !'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	35. Temari is a monster outside the bedroom

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 35 - Temari is a monster outside the bedroom

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 34_

 **luce1999 :** Tout le monde devrait se souvenir de cette méthode, ça pourrait sauver des vies parfois ! C'est ça, va-t-en loin, ne pervertis plus personne !

 **Parfois :** Qui sait, peut-être que ça nous arrivera aussi un jour ;p Crois-moi, cet auteur en a de l'imagination ! Elle écrit aussi du ItaDei (mon pêché mignon !) version conte de fée ou histoire futuriste, j'adore ce qu'elle fait !

* * *

'Temari ?'

'Hmm ?'

'Est-ce que tu es un monstre au lit ?'

'… Shikamaru arrête de rire ! Euh, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?'

'Une fille a dit que j'étais probablement un monstre au lit et Kankuro a dit que c'était une bonne chose mais ne m'explique pas pourquoi... Alors j'essaie de trouver pourquoi c'est un compliment.'

'Hé bien, Gaara. Je peux répondre à une question. Ta sœur est définitivement un monstre au lit et hors du lit aussi. Tu l'as déjà vue...'

'Je jure devant Dieu, Shikamaru. Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas de parler de suite, tu vas retrouver ta tête dans les branches pendant que ton corps reste ici...'

'Galère...'

'Mais c'est une bonne chose que Temari soit un monstre au lit et hors du lit ?'

'Si tu réponds à cette question, Shikamaru, tu es mort !'

'Je ne veux plus être mêlé à ça. Va éduquer ce gosse.'

'Je lui dirai ce que jeux et la façon dont il est élevé ne te regarde pas !'

'Vous êtes ennuyants, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre.'


	36. Gaara hires a prostitute

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here (changement de pseudo !)

Chapitre 36 - Gaara hires a prostitute

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 **Note :** Vraiment désolée pour cette attente mais la semaine dernière était horrible, bac blanc (que j'ai complètement raté en passant...) et ensuite je me suis assez prise la tête avec mon père (oh, non. C'est vrai, ça c'est habituel, j'en ai presque plus rien à faire). Bref, assez compliqué mais voilà enfin le chapitre suivant ! Je recommence à mettre à jour régulièrement ;)

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 35_

 **luce1999 :** Mais même eux ils le virent, personne veut s'en occuper x'D

 **mortro :** Merci, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise ! Et il y a en tout 50 chapitres, la fin arrivera vite !

 **0re-sama :** Ouuuh, on lâche les reviews d'un coup ! Arrête, imagine que tu sois obligée d'expliquer ça à quelqu'un de ta famille... Trop gênant !

Pauvre folle, tes suppositions me font peur ! x'D Va lui faire un bisou toi-même, non mais oh.

Menteuse, je le sens partout le sous-entendu ! Du coup... Attends la fin 8)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

'Euh, Gaara. Qui est-ce ?'

'Mhmm ? Oh, c'est une fille qui offrait ses services à bon prix donc je l'ai engagée.'

'… Quels genres de services ?'

'Elle n'a pas vraiment précisé, mais je suppose que c'est en rapport avec le nettoyage. Elle a beaucoup demandé la chambre alors je lui ai dit d'y aller, mais apparemment je dois la rejoindre et l'aider à je ne sais quoi.'

'Euh, ne la laisse pas dans ta chambre, Gaara. Montre-lui juste la porte.'

'Pourquoi ? Je l'ai payée, ce serait du gâchis. Mais tu peux l'emprunter. Elle a dit que ça ne la gênerait pas de prendre plusieurs personnes, elle pourrait nettoyer ta chambre aussi.'

'Oh, dieu. Gaara, mais où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ?'

'Juste en ville, par là. Elle essayait vraiment de trouver quelqu'un. Je l'aide juste. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un problème avec elle, Kankuro ?'

'Parce qu'elle est à moitié nue !'

'Ne juge pas quelqu'un sur la façon dont elle est habillée, mon frère.'

'Mais...'

'Non ! Maintenant va-t-en. Elle doit nettoyer la cuisine.'


	37. Gaara has a crush

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here

Chapitre 37 - Gaara has a crush

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 36_

 **luce1999 :** C'est sûr qu'elle doit l'apprécier, c'est qu'il doit pas manquer d'argent ce client x')

 **Slange :** Oh ne t'en fais pas, j'ai eu des meilleures notes que ce que j'ai d'habitude dans l'année, ça me suffit ;) Mais merci !

 **serpentardecoeur :** Dur à supporter tout ça u_u

 **0re-sama :** Si tu marches comme ça je vais te donner les titres des fics que j'ai pas encore écrites et tu vas pouvoir m'aider quand je bloque 8)

Surtout Kankuro, son visage qui se décompose petit à petit x')

... Wait. La météo. Sérieusement. Abandonne ton don de voyance pour des excuses passables, ça te servira plus je pense u_u

Merci ! Va les faire toi-même tes poutous !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

'Kankuro, je peux te demander quelque chose ?'

'Tu t'es débarrassé de la fille ?'

'… Oui...'

'… D'accord, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'

'Quand est-ce que tu sais si tu as le béguin pour quelqu'un ?'

'Euh, quand tu penses beaucoup à quelqu'un de façon romantique.'

'Naruto a dit que c'est quand on imagine souvent une personne nue.'

'Oh, euh, est-ce que tu imagines quelqu'un nu ?'

'Pas vraiment... Sauf si on compte les fois où je voulais aller aux sources chaudes avec des amis. Dans ce cas j'imagine plein de personnes nues. Même toi Kankuro, parce que je veux aussi que tu viennes. Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai le béguin pour plusieurs personnes ?'

'N-non, Gaara... Tu n'as pas le béguin pour tous ces gens.'

'Oh, d'accord. Et la fille est en train de nettoyer ta chambre.'

'Quoi ? Je croyais que tu t'étais débarrassé d'elle !'

'Elle me fait peur, tu peux le faire.'

'Quoi ? Gaara !'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	38. Kankuro wears make-up

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here

Chapitre 38 - Kankuro wears make-up

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 37_

 **luce1999 :** Exactement, la mission finale qui mettra fin à leurs souffrances x')

 **0re-sama :** On l'a tous déjà fait au moins une fois, on n'est pas de vraies lectrices sinon !

Plus de questions à se poser, on a les réponses ici voyons !

C'est un peu les conversations de sourds qu'on a avec mon frère... Je me reconnais beaucoup dans cette phrase étrangement :')

J'en suis certaine. Bientôt, on approche de la fin ! ... Quoique, il reste quand même une petite dizaine de chapitres de souffrance !

Si tu en as en trop, j'en refuse jamais

 **Parfois :** De toute façon faut se dire que le bac blanc c'est un truc de sadique pour t'enfoncer encore plus dans tes notes pourries, pas d'inquiétude ! (enfin un peu quand même...)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

'Kankuro ?'

'On ne va pas aux sources chaudes, Gaara.'

'Je voulais demander autre chose.'

'Est-ce que je veux y répondre ?'

'Pourquoi est-ce que tu te maquilles ?'

'Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question.'

'Temari dit que le maquillage est pour les filles et que de cette façon tu peux être en contact avec ton côté féminin. Oh, non attends. Elle a dit que de cette façon tu essaies d'être une fille.'

'Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me maquille ! Et elle alors ? Elle n'en met pas, alors ça fait d'elle un homme ?'

'Je ne sais pas. Ce serait le cas ?'

'Exactement ! Maintenant va lui dire et ajoute que je me maquille parce que je m'affirme.'

'Tu affirmes quoi ? Le fait que tu aimes t'habiller comme une fille?'

'Quoi ? Gaara ! Ce sale gosse...'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	39. Gaara learns a new word

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here

Chapitre 39 - Gaara learns a new word

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 38_

 **luce1999 :** Et voilà, tu parles trop et maintenant on peut plus te sauver ! Ne me balance pas, surtout laisse-moi en dehors de tout ça !

 **Parfois :** Merci :D

* * *

'Temari, j'ai appris un nouveau mot aujourd'hui.'

'Oh et qu'est-ce que c'est ?'

'Aphrodisiaque.'

'… Et qui t'a appris ce mot ?'

'Le livre de Kakashi que je lis.'

'… Est-ce que tu as déjà lu la partie qui suit ?'

'Non, parce que je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu dois me l'expliquer avant que je continue.'

'Je ne veux pas que tu lises ce livre, je ne vais pas te dire la signification de ce mot.'

'Dis-moi ou je vais demander à Kakashi.'

'C'est quelque chose que les gens utilisent dans la chambre.'

'Pour faire quoi ?'

'Sexe...'

'Je ne lirai plus ce livre !'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	40. Naruto owns a magazine

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here

Chapitre 40 - Naruto owns a magazine

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 39_

 **Saiken-chan :** Bien dit u_u

 **serpentardecoeur :** Ohoh, c'est qu'on a l'esprit mal placé par ici !

 **luce1999 :** Même lui il n'en voudra pas à ce point x'D Ahah, tu devras attendre pour savoir :p Merci ;)

 **0re-sama :** Mais c'est parce que j'aime pas avoir plein de trads en cours en même temps et j'en ai déjà deux ici et une sur ao3 mais je veux en commencer une autre... Du coup je me dépêche de finir celle-ci o/ Pfff, ça doit pas changer des autres jours !

Elle a su ce qui était bon pour elle, c'est qu'elle cherche à éviter les cheveux gris la demoiselle.

Par 'certains', tu veux dire toi, non ?

Ce chapitre du nettoyage de la chambre t'a marquée x'D Mais c'est vrai que ça passerait bien !

Urgh, comment tu le notes on dirait qu'on le chuchote sur un ton bizarre... Ça ferait fuir tout le monde ça !

Toujours bon à savoir, merci d'avoir partagé ce moment de ta vie avec moi x)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

'Naruto, je peux te demander quelque chose ?'

'Bien sûr, mais je mange quand même mes ramens.'

'Pourquoi as-tu ce magasine caché sous ton lit ?'

'… Ne le regarde pas, Gaara ! C'est privé et, euh, il n'est pas à moi !'

'Pourquoi est-ce que tu le gardes sous ton lit s'il ne t'appartient pas ? … Et pourquoi y a-t-il des hommes nus à l'intérieur ?'

'Ferme ce magasine, Gaara ! Ne...'

…

'Tu n'avais pas à le déchirer, Naruto.'

'Si, bien sûr que si.'

'Alors pourquoi avais-tu un magasine rempli de photos d'hommes nus ?'

'Parce que je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il y avait dedans alors je l'ai acheté et ouvert... Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des hommes nus.'

'Mhmm, c'est plutôt étrange. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'il y avait ?'

'Des femmes nues, évidemment !'

'Pourquoi voudrai-tu un magasine rempli de photos de femmes nues ?'

'Parce que ! Attends, tu veux le magasine avec les hommes nus ?'

'… Je n'en veux aucun ou je veux les deux, pour que je puisse poser plus de questions.'

'… Je pense que je vais juste manger mes ramens.'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	41. Kakashi has to answer

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here

Chapitre 41 - Kakashi has to answer

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 40_

 **luce1999 :** Oh la la, tu la vis mal toi cette trad ! Ecoute, je te conseille de t'arrêter ici si tu ne comptes pas survivre aux dernier chapitres qui arrivent :')

 **Parfois :** Voyons, c'est connu de tout le monde ! Bonne chance, je sais quelle horreur c'est :')

 **think D dream (chp 9) :** Ahah, dur à expliquer après x)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

'Kakashi-sensei, j'ai des questions pour vous. Je peux vous les poser ?'

'Bien sûr, Gaara. En quoi puis-je t'aider ? Des techniques du village ?'

'Non, c'est à propos du livre que vous êtes en train de lire.'

'… Que sais-tu du livre que je lis ?'

'Naruto m'a laissé le dire quand il m'avait rendu visite.'

'Tu réalises que Naruto n'était pas censé avoir ce livre et que tu n'étais pas censé le lire.'

'La personne qui possède le livre n'est pas sous ma responsabilité et vous n'avez aucun droit de me dire ce que je peux lire ou non, monsieur.'

'… Que voulais-tu me demander ?'

'Cette partie du livre sous-entend quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'un membre vibrant ?'

'… C'est une partie du corps.'

'Quelle partie est-ce ?'

'Une qui vibre.'

'Mais rien ne vibre dans mon corps.'

'Heureusement que non...'

'Kakashi, vous êtes censé répondre à mes questions !'

'Je dois y aller, petit. Bonne chance avec ton membre vibrant...'

'Mhmm, Naruto ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que Kakashi pouvait disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	42. Gaara feels uncomfortable

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here

Chapitre 42 - Gaara feels uncomfortable

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 41_

 **Parfois :** Même lui n'ose pas répondre à ce genre de questions, voyons x')

 **Dadetine :** C'est surtout pour ce qui se prennent ses questions que c'est dur :') En tout cas, vu comment il est parti, il n'est pas prêt de les avoir ses réponses !

 **luce1999 :** Avec plaisir, je suis heureuse que cette traduction te plaise :)

* * *

'Alors, Gaara, nous avons entendu que vous souhaitez être le cinquième Kazekage. Quelles sont vos motivations ?'

'Je crois pouvoir faire de grandes choses pour ce village et...'

'Intéressant... Et êtes vous prêt pour les fans que vous pourrez avoir ?'

'Les fans ?'

'Oui, ceux qui vont vous demander des autographes ou ceux qui resteront aux alentours de votre chambre, essayant de vous apercevoir nu...'

'Nu ?'

'Oui, êtes-vous prêt pour ces filles ? Être un Kazekage aussi jeune va certainement vous rapporter ce genre de fans et évidemment vous êtes plutôt bel homme.'

'Cette interview n'était-elle pas sur le poste de Kazekage ?'

'Oui, mais cette interview est pour une audience féminine et elles veulent savoir comment vous dormez la nuit. Donc comment dormez-vous la nuit ?'

'Pourquoi veulent-elles savoir ça ?'

'Pour qu'elles puissent vous imaginer à côté d'elles pendant leurs nuits solitaires, évidemment. Alors ? Boxer ? T-shirt ? Nu ?'

'… Je ne sais pas... Juste un pyjama...'

'Donc boxer.'

'Quoi ? Je... Temari ! Tu as dit que c'était une interview normale !'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	43. Gaara is spied on

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here

Chapitre 43 - Gaara is spied on

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

Vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais avant les vacances j'ai eu une semaine horriblement chargée et pendant les vacances je suis partie à l'étranger mais maintenant que c'est le week-end et que je me repose un peu je peux enfin mettre le chapitre en ligne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

'Temari, il faut qu'on parle.'

'Mhmm ?'

'Comment se fait-il que j'ai des fans ?'

'Depuis quand as-tu des fans ?'

'Depuis que le journaliste m'a dit que j'en avais.'

'Et qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ?'

'Il en connaît beaucoup plus que moi. Et pourquoi ces fans veulent savoir comment je dors ?'

'Quoi ? Quel genre d'interview c'était ?'

'A toi de me le dire. Tu es celle qui me l'a arrangée !'

'Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te posent ces questions.'

'Dommage. Maintenant réponds aux miennes, parce que j'ai dû répondre aux leurs.'

'Euh, hé bien, je suppose que tu as des fans parce que tu es un bel homme... ?'

'C'est ce qu'il a dit. Ça n'explique pas pourquoi elles veulent savoir comment je dors et pourquoi elles m'espionnent quand je suis dans ma chambre.'

'Quoi ? Des gens t'espionnent ? Tu aurais dû me le dire, Gaara ! Bordel, je vais toutes les trouver !'

'Je ne le savais pas avant d'avoir eu l'interview. Hé, d'où venait cette fille ?'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	44. Kankuro is jealous

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here

Chapitre 44 - Kankuro is jealous

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 43_

 **luce1999 :** Il comprendrait même pas la moitié des commentaires x')

 **Parfois :** Non, c'est vrai que ça faisait un petit moment... Presque un moins déjà, je m'en veux un peu... Ahah, c'est certain que peu raterait cette occasion !

 **FaenaFiliana :** Merci, je suis contente que cette traduction te plaise !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

'Kankuro. Tu as des fans ?'

'Euh, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu demandes ?'

'J'ai des fans.'

'Quoi ? Comment peux-tu avoir des fans ? Tout le monde a peur de toi.'

'… Apparemment c'est ce qui est attirant. Le journaliste dit que c'est mystérieux.'

'Tu as été interviewé ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? Mon petit frère ne peut pas être plus populaire que moi ! Il ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire !'

'Je suis juste là tu sais...'

'Et maintenant il a des fans et je serai seul pour toujours, parce que qui voudrait sortir avec le frère de Gaara moins populaire ? Il n'est pas assez cool.'

'Pourquoi parles-tu comme si je n'étais pas présent ?'

'Évidemment il y aura plus d'interviews et Gaara dira quelque chose sur moi que tout le monde prendra à l'envers et je serai détesté de tous. Je devrais être celui qui est cool ! Je suis plus vieux et je connais les choses de la vie.'

'C'est juste parce que tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions !'

'… Hein ? Oh, donc tu as des fans ?'

'...'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	45. Gaara takes a quiz

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here

Chapitre 44 - Gaara takes a quiz

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 43_

 **luce1999 :** Ta review n'est pas très bien ressortie mais vu tes commentaires précédents je pense que ce que tu proposes ne sera pas très gai... Je suis donc au regret de te dire non !

 **Parfois :** Exactement, il est peut-être mal aimé mais il a trouvé la méthode parfaite pour éviter Gaara x')

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

'Temari, que penses-tu que doit faire le Kazekage ?'

'Euh, les gens doivent croire en lui et lui faire confiance pour prendre soin du village. Évidemment le Kazekage est très fort et...'

'Non, non. Je n'avais pas encore fini. Que penses-tu que doit faire le Kazekage quand il souhaite parler à une belle femme mais a aussi du travail à faire...'

'D'où sort cette question ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ce papier ?'

'Attends, je n'ai pas fini. A, aller à la réunion et faire son travail. Il y a beaucoup d'autres belles femmes dans le monde et si c'est le destin, alors vous finirez par la retrouver. B, tant pis pour le travail, vous devez parler à cette bombe maintenant et ferez tout ce que vous pourrez pour l'aborder. Ou C, lui demander rapidement si elle souhaiterait vous voir autre part plus tard et ensuite aller à la réunion. Le travail est important mais vous ne voudriez pas être seul pour toujours.'

'… Quel est ce test, Gaara ?'

'Êtes vous fait pour être le prochain Kazekage ?'

'… Choisis la réponse C.'

'Merci Temari. Et pour la suivante...'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	46. Baki is proud

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here

Chapitre 46 - Baki is proud

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

Je tiens à vous dire que je suis extrêmement désolée de cette absence interminable ! Le dernier chapitre date de mai et j'ai tout arrêté à cette période à cause du bac qui approchait. Après les révisions intensives et la semaine de calvaire, cette traduction m'était complètement sortie de la tête, en fait je pensais l'avoir terminée même... Et il y a quelques jours je reviens pour remarquer que non, il me reste encore quelques chapitres à publier ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais poster les derniers chapitres très rapidement pour que vous ayez enfin la fin de l'histoire c: J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

 _Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 45_

 **izaiza14 :** Malheureusement je ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire et l'auteur n'a rien posté de tel donc je suis autant dans le flou que toi x)

 **Parfois :** Il leur faut de tout pour s'occuper ! La pauvre, elle finirait par le bouffer pour ne plus entendre Gaara le lire x)

 **luce1999 :** Je pense qu'elle le serait plus que Gaara en tout cas x) Pas de problème c:

 **0re-sama :** Dans mon extrême bonté -et générosité- je vais passer l'éponge sur ce léger écart.

Et une pirouette de l'auteur, un rattrapé de la traductrice, et tada ! Evidemment que c'est drôle, cette fic est géniale 8) Si j'avais la réponse, j'irai en commander des tonnes, crois-moi !

Au point où on en est, ce serait peut-être mieux pour tout le village :')

J'ai vu ! Et j'ai du mal à y croire, j'ai l'impression que cette trad n'est même pas de moi vu le paquet de reviews x')

 **ChiiyaMangas :** Merci, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :D Désolée de cette attente, voilà le chapitre suivant o/

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

'Alors Baki, maintenant que je veux devenir le Kazekage, je vais bientôt être ton supérieur.'

'Effectivement, Gaara. Mais quel est ton but ?'

'Kankuro m'a dit que je devais te demander comment tu te sentais.'

'Je suis fier, Gaara. J'ai été ton sensei et maintenant tu vas devenir Kazekage.'

'Mhmm...'

'Quelque chose ne va pas ?'

'Je ne pense pas que cette réponse plaira à Kankuro. Il était presque sûr que tu serais énervé.'

'C'est parce que ton frère est un gamin et toi non, donc tu n'as pas posé cette question de façon dégradante.'

'Oh, attends. Je sais ce que j'étais censé dire ! Alors Baki, comment tu te sens maintenant que tu devras m'apporter des cafés tous les matins vu que je suis Kazekage ?'

'Tu devrais vraiment arrêter d'écouter ton frère, Gaara... Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu seras Kazekage et lui non.'

'Je suppose... Hé, Baki ? Tu sais pourquoi les gens aiment le sexe?'

'Quoi... ?'

* * *

A suivre ~


	47. Gaara gets a picture

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here

Chapitre 47 - Gaara gets a picture

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponse review Chapitre 46_

 **luce 1999 :** Il faut plaindre absolument tout l'entourage de Gaara à ce point x)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

'Hé, Kankuro. Quelqu'un m'a envoyé cette photo.'

'Quelle photo ? Oh mon dieu. Jette ça !'

'Pourquoi ? Je pense que c'est assez mignon qu'on nous voit comme ça.'

'Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?!'

'Hé bien, on nous voit très proche dans une sorte de position où on s'enlace. Je pense que c'est bien dessiné et qu'on a l'air heureux.'

'Gaara, ce n'est pas... On ne s'enlace pas. On est, euh... Tu vois.'

'Je ne vois pas. Pour moi on dirait que tu m'aimes m'aimes et c'est important. Je garde cette photo et je vais l'accrocher dans ma chambre.'

'Attends, tu ne peux pas... C'est mal ! Dieu, Gaara c'est une image sale !'

'Non, elle est propre. Ne t'inquiète pas, cette personne a pris soin de ce dessin et je vais honorer cet effort. Et c'est une très belle image, peu importe ce que tu en dis.'

'Mais Gaara...'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	48. Lee is in one too

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here

Chapitre 48 - Lee is in one too

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

'Hé, Temari. L'autre jour j'ai trouvé cette photo de Kankuro et moi et je pensais que c'était assez sympa, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment celle-ci.'

'Qu'est-ce que tu... Oh mon dieu... Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?!'

'Quelqu'un me l'a envoyé. Ça pris beaucoup de temps pour le perfectionner, mais pourquoi dessiner quelque chose avec Lee et moi ensemble ? Nous n'étions pas de si bons amis et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années.'

'Ouais... Je ne sais pas non plus... On va juste le jeter, d'accord ?'

'Quoi ? Non, je veux le montrer à Lee d'abord et lui demander ce qu'il en pense.'

'Ce n'est pas nécessaire, pas vrai ? Ce qui est important c'est ce que tu en penses et tu penses que c'est bizarre !'

'Je ne trouve pas ça bizarre. C'est bien dessiné, mais je ne comprends pas la position. Regarde...'

'Non, c'est bon ! Garde-le Gaara. Accroche-le dans ta chambre ou n'importe où. Je vais juste y aller maintenant.'

'Mais, Temari. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis à quatre pattes ?'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	49. Kankuro is jealous again

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here

Chapitre 49 - Kankuro is jealous again

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

 _Réponses reviews Chapitre 48_

 **oresama :** Une formule de quoi ? Désolée, je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, je ne peux pas te la retourner :')

Je préfèrerai avoir un Kankuro... Mon frère commence à trop se rebeller, j'en ai marre ;_;

Pourquoi... ? Je peux pas te l'expliquer, j'aurai l'impression de faire une action tellement mauvaise...

Tu viens de comprendre la totalité de l'histoire de Naruto o/

 **luce1999 :** Pourquoi vous me le demandez tous, je me sens tellement mal à devoir l'expliquer ! ;u;

 **Zangetsugaara :** Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? 8)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

'Dis, Kankuro. Je reçois de plus en plus de photos, mais la plupart d'entre elles sont avec des personnes que je ne connais même pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent dire ?'

'Quoi ? Donne-moi ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire que toutes ces filles se sont dessinées avec toi ! Je suis tellement jaloux !'

'Pourquoi ? Je pense que c'est plutôt effrayant. Je ne les connais même pas.'

'Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles t'aiment ? Tu es tellement ignorant et tu ne pourrais définitivement pas les satisfaire comme tu le fais sur ces photos !'

'Je les satisfais ? Comment ? Je suis sûr que mon sable n'est pas si confortable... Et qu'est-ce que c'est l' "Orgasme de Sable" ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce jutsu et je ne sais pas non plus ce que veut dire orgasme.'

'Ces gens sont définitivement fous s'ils pensent que ton sable est mieux que mes marionettes !'

'Kankuro, pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? Tu es censé m'aider. Je suis effrayé !'

'Oh, bien sûr le Kazekage a peur de quelques soeurs et son frère n'a rien ! C'est tellement injuste !'

'Kankuro ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Aide-moi !'

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	50. Gaara knows everything now

**THINGS MY LITTLE BROTHER ASKS** \- Dana-Eliza

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here

Chapitre 50 - Gaara knows everything

 _Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre._

Hé oui, les meilleures choses ont une fin (tout comme les vacances ;_;) ! C'est donc le dernier chapitre de cette traduction. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivie, l'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris et ont laissé une review ! J'ai mis du temps à arriver jusqu'au dernier chapitre mais si vous arrivez jusque là alors j'ai fait correctement mon boulot et je suis heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise ! Avoir dépassé les 100 reviews est déjà plus qu'impressionnant, alors si vous lisez jusqu'au dernier chapitre je suis assez heureuse pour les dix prochaines années ~

 _Réponses reviews Chapitre 49_

 **Zangetsugaara :** Il l'a malheureusement fait dans un des précédents chapitres, le pauvre a fini traumatisé ;p

 **Regina lily Swan :** Jaloux d'un frère avec deux neurones, je crois que Kankuro n'est pas mieux au final x)

 **luce1999 :** Ew, ça donne une vision assez malsaine tout ça xD Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant c:

Bonne lecture !

* * *

'Gaara, il est temps de discuter.'

'Ton frère et moi avons décidé que tu étais assez mature pour savoir des choses.'

'Et bien sûr tu es aussi le Kazekage, alors le conseil nous a demandé de te le dire. Ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié que tu leur demandes...'

'... Pas du tout même. Alors Gaara, tu peux demander n'importe quelles questions et on y répondra sincèrement.'

'Demande-nous tout !'

~ Quelques heures plus tard ~

'Alors c'était ta dernière question, Gaara ?'

'Oui...'

'Bon, je suis heureux d'en avoir terminé. Je pense qu'on a fait un assez bon boulot, pas vrai Temari ?'

'... Tu vas bien, Gaara ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle.'

'Je pense que je vais me coucher un peu. Je suis, euh, un peu effrayé.'

'Je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas assez vieux pour savoir à propos de ces dessins !'

'Quoi ?! Tu me rejettes la faute dessus maintenant ? Tu lui as bien dit ce que pouvait faire certains de mes pantins ! Je n'y peux rien si ça se vend si bien !'

'Dites...'

'Ah ouais, mais c'est toi qui lui as dit ce que voulait vraiment dire Naruto et maintenant il ne sait plus quoi faire avec lui !'

'Dites !'

'Oui... ?'

'Je peux être vierge pour toujours ?'

'Euh... Oui, on ne va pas te forcer.'

'Mais ça veut dire que tu n'auras pas d'enfants.'

'Ce sont des enfants qui m'ont dessiné ces horribles choses !'

'Touché.'

'Je vous éviterai pendant les prochains jours.'

'Compris.'

'A plus tard, Gaara.'

* * *

 _End ~_

J'espère vous retrouver pour de nouvelles histoires o/ Si vous voulez que je vous traduise un One-Shot sur un couple/personnage en particulier n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message pour me le demander ;)


End file.
